the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiragan Kaguya
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' He's distant, secretive, and mysterious. He carries a lot of pain it seems at times. 'Stats' (Total:195) ' '''Strength: 31 ' 'Speed: 30 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 150 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shikotsumyaku ☀ Bone Clone - This is an enhanced version of the shadow clone and follows the basic shadow clone mechanics. The clone can solidify upon a fatal hit trapping weapons or limbs in a solid bone structure, functioning as a bind equal to the amount of CP left in the clone at the time of destruction. a basic shadow clone feat first; follows all other Shadow Clone rules and requires minimum of 50 CP upon creation Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Dance of the Morning Glory (Nentai)-''' Manipulating the user's bones allows for stronger hits made with weapons or limbs /5 Upkeep '''Small Bone Weapons - The user can make a single small weapon. This could be something like a kunai, but no bigger than a standard katana. Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Hone Yoroi - The bone armor of the the Shikotsumyaku. This toughens up the user and makes them more durable. +8 End 20/CP round Tsuyo Te - The user calcifies their fist bones making them good for punching and hitting. +8 strength 20 CP/round Dance of of the Willow - A highly defensive dance that utilizes the users speed and dexterity to dodge and parry opponents attacks. Combining this with Shikotsumyaku allows the user to absorb hits more readily. +5 partial bonus to speed and end 20CP/turn Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Shikotsuman - Creates a skeletal fuma skiruken with razor sharp edges. He can smash it into an enemy or he can throw it. He can also clasp his hands at any moment and make it explode. Dance of the Clematis: Flower - Creates a large, drill shape structure of incredibly hard bone over the hand that can be used to deliver a devastating attack. Dance of the Seeding Fern - Countless bones rise from underground. The bones are very large and quite hard, they cover a huge expanse of ground, turning a field of grass into a field of death. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. Furthermore, if this fails to bring down his foe, the user can become one with the bones, which in turn can allow him to attack an enemy unnoticed. (40 CP to use, 10 CP per round to meld and move through the bones.) ' ' Genin 2: Water Release Hiding in the Mist Technique: This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. 10 CP/round upkeep Water Release: Giant Vortex/Water Fang Bullet - A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius. Water Release: Water Prison - This technique is used to trap a victim inside a sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. of 10 CP per round, follows normal bind mechanics ' ' Chunin: Kendo Specialists Sabre Technique - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. (5cp/round upkeep) Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Chakra Shockwave Slash - The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves out from the user allowing them to almost hit in the mid-range distance. Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP/round Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to str, 20 cp per round) Kenjutsu: Tri-force slash - After doing a special upward slash with their chakra conducting sword, sending the opponent in the air, the user jumps, following the opponent, who is held still by the chakra he/she was just hit with, and attacks them many times at high speeds. Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Zantetsuken (Iron-Cutting Sword) - The user holds there sword behind them, then performs a single powerful slash while moving faster than the eye can see at their intended target, causing sever amounts of damage if not slicing their target in half. (40cp) Cloud-Style (Moon Style) Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Crescent Moon Beheading / Reverse Moon Beheading - The user swings their sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously. The user is able to perform this slash from the front or behind them. (20cp) ' ' Jonin: Curse Mark Curse mark chakra - The user gains a pool of cursed mark chakra that can be released into the user's body at will. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 1 feat/rank from chunin to S-rank). 1st State - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja. When activated dark marks, which vary mark to mark, spread around the body. (10 CP stat boost, +5 End) 10 CP/round 2nd State - Further increases physical abilities. The 'cracks' spread till they cover every inch of skin, the after-effects of this vary. (20 CP stat boost, +8 speed) 20 CP/round 3rd state - A further evolution of the curse mark, initially achieved through intense emotion or near death. When activated, the user's appearance becomes even more extreme. (40 CP stat boost, +12 Strength) 40 CP/round ' ' S-Rank: Jashinism Immortality - The user has made a compact with a sinister force. So long as the contract is upheld, the user cannot die from mortal wounds. However even though the user is no longer able to be killed through conventional wounds, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and/or his head chopped off which won't kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. If enough of the user is destroyed they are considered 'dead'. Reaper State - Due to their immortal state, the user is tougher and harder to kill. (End Buff following Buff rules, appropriate costs and values, etc.) Damage Transference - Once the Curse Technique is in effect, the user can augment their stabs and cuts with chakra to do more damage to their target. cost is 10/20/40, depending on the user's configuration, and upgradeable at any time. Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Shockwave - Once the Curse Technique is in effect, the user can unleash a powerful chakra enhanced slice towards their opponent using a chakra conducting weapon of choice. The attack can strike from a distance of up to 20 feet. It can only target the current object of the Curse Technique and still must hit through STR. CP Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood - Once the user obtains a sample of their target's blood they can ingest this sample and set up a special circular seal on the ground for 40 CP. Once active, any wounds inflicted on the user will be inflicted equally onto the target of their ritual. Self-inflicted wounds do half damage to the user and full damage to the target, while attacks inflicted by others do full damage to both user and target. (Note: cannot be used as an insta-kill, i.e. no heart stab for insta-death, and removing limbs will greatly impair the user as well.) The technique can be broken by forcing the user out of the circle, in which case they need to re-enter the circle and spend another 40 CP to initiate the Curse Technique again. ' ' Kage Rank: N/A Feats earned so far: 28 Banked feats: 0 Equipment *(4) Sword *(4) Medium Armor *(4) Retractable Shield Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Being part of the Anbu not much is known about Hiragan. He is at the present Dorai Senju's uncle and only living guardian. Category:Character